


Almas gemelas

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [36]
Category: Country Human
Genre: M/M, RanTober2020, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Para todo el mundo es más que evidente que Rusia ama a México como nadie jamás lo ha hecho ni lo hará [...] lo que emocionaba a todos sobre la pareja [...] es que [...] no eran almas gemelas mutuas. [...]
Relationships: RusMex - Relationship, Rusia/México
Series: RanTober [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 20





	Almas gemelas

**Author's Note:**

> Les prometo que el retraso no es completamente intencional, en serio
> 
> Día 6 - Jaula
> 
> Un poco de RusMex para el alma

**Almas gemelas**

Para todo el mundo es más que evidente que Rusia ama a México como nadie jamás lo ha hecho ni lo hará, su historia de amor incluso es murmurada entre los Country como la mejor historia de amor que hayan visto desde que Inglaterra y Francia superaron sus diferencias y se aceptaron el uno al otro como almas gemelas; lo que emocionaba a todos sobre la pareja, por supuesto, es que se rumoreaba que no eran almas gemelas mutuas.

Cuando se les preguntaba sobre el asunto México dejaba escapar una carcajada asegurando que de todas formas todo el asunto de las almas gemelas era una completa estupidez y Rusia sonría con suavidad, un gesto raro en el estoico Country; para seguidamente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su actual esposo asegurando que real o no, no podría existir nadie más para él.

La realidad es que Rusia sí creía en las almas gemelas, y desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en México cuando éste colaboró con URSS hace ya tantos años supo que era su pareja destinada, la persona que lo complementaría y que le pertenecería por el resto de sus días. Desgraciadamente, y es algo que nadie más que él sabía, él no era el alma gemela de México, pero se había encargado personalmente de que nunca supiera esto usando a su favor que el Country desdeñaba el término, así como todo lo que representaba.

Por tanto, Rusia se encargó de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para tenerlo, desde que tuvo edad suficiente para mostrar su interés abiertamente por él; se dedicó a construir un mundo seguro para él, a conquistar su corazón y envolverlo en su dedo. Cuando supo quién era el alma gemela de México se encargó de sacarlo del camino sin dejar rastros ni evidencias; penosamente, aunque su plan era perfecto, Estados Unidos desconfiaba de él y sus intenciones, pero ¿quién le haría caso luego de que él había tratado de esclavizar a México haciéndole creer que era su Country destinado? Ese acto impulsivo y degradante fue la tumba para la confianza que otros tenían en su palabra.

Sí, para todo el mundo es evidente que Rusia ama a México más que a nada en este mundo, el mismo México lo tiene bastante en claro y se regocija en la calidez que tal devoción le evoca; Rusia haría lo que fuera por tener a su amado a su lado, incluso si para ello tenía que mantenerlo en una jaula de la que no era consciente, con una venda sobre sus ojos y su mano sobre su corazón.

Aún si tiene que deshacerse de los obstáculos que se interpongan a su amor. México es y siempre será su alma gemela.


End file.
